


Claiming the Demon

by LunaCipher101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Female Bill Cipher, Genderswap, Reverse Falls AU, f/f - Freeform, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCipher101/pseuds/LunaCipher101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Gleeful finally claims her dream demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the Demon

Bella P.O.V.  
Hello, my name is Bella Cipher. I am a Dream Demon who has been enslaved by Tyrone(Dipper) and Mabel Gleeful. The is just a small fraction of a chapter in my life.  
“Don’t forget why you were punished.” Master Gleeful said as he closed the door to my room. I sobbed and rubbed my bloodied wrists as I was released from the magical chains holding me to the wall. Master Gleeful had chained me to the wall in order to punish me for failing to acquire the passcode to the Mystery Shack Safe. The injuries rage from simple bruises to minor cuts that you get if accidently cut your finger on a knife you were hand washing in the sink. The punishment is rather light which leads me to believe that my Master and Mistress have something planned and I will be need to perform in this future unknown task.  
I looked up when I heard the door open again and saw my Mistress standing there. My room was dark so seeing her standing in the light like some sort of blue and black clad angel was both beautiful and unnerving. Many people would understand the beautiful part, her hair is waist length and lovely chocolate brown. Her eyes were that unnerving glowing blue, that came with extreme exposure from the amulet that rests on her headband that she wears. Her blue suit jacket was as immaculate as always. The black pencil skirt she wears over the black stockings and leotard was pressed and cleaned to perfection. Her three inch heels were same shade of blue as her eyes, amulet, and jacket. Her physical features were more aristocratic in nature. An angel indeed. However the unnerving thing about her was that she may look heavenly she was anything but. That aristocratic and angelic face only hid that cruel and psychopathic personality that both she and her twin brother have. I fear my Mistress more than I fear my Master.  
Master prefers physical torture as punishment, such as whipping, beatings, and cutting. Mistress prefers cutting and psychological torture. She excels at it. She would be a wonderful demon.  
This mental torture has casts its sweet, painful, and sickening spell on me.  
I have fallen in love with my Mistress.  
My fear grows tenfold as I finally took in her expression. A mixture of anger and disappointment. Oh no. 

Mabel P.O.V.  
I opened the door to her small and pitiful room and looked down at her, making sure to put up a look of anger and disappointment. Her short bright blue hair, which is styled into a bob cut, was limp and disheveled. Bella wasn’t wearing her signature top hat or her blue Victorian styled waist coat was nowhere to be seen. The white button up shirt was wrinkled, torn, and stained with her still fresh blood, but only in small amounts. Her black knee length suit skirt in the same condition. Her black one inch heels were gone as well. She was sitting on her knees on the floor. Her bright blue eyes wide and slightly red from crying. Her pouty pink lips were red and puffy from biting on them. Her features were soft and heart like. In other words she's an adorable mess.  
Bella Cipher. My little dream demon and slave. I placed a fake look of anger and disappointment when she looked up at me.  
Her eyes started to water again when she saw my faked expression. How cute. My inner sadist just wants to make her cry more.  
“Bella. I’m disappointed that you couldn't complete the one simple task we gave you. I would punish you but it looks like my brother got to you instead.” I told her, making sure to put extra emphasis on disappointed. She winced and whimpered a little.  
“I-I I’m so-sorry Mis-mistress.” She stuttered out. Awww. Her stutter is adorable. Especially when she calls me Mistress. I walked towards her and knelt down so I was eye level with her.  
“Bella, my little demon, it makes so upset when you fail.” I whispered as i reached around to grip the back of her head. I grabbed her hair and pulled harshly so she be forced to face me. She was already crying. Good. Her eyes were not open though. Not good.  
“Look at me demon!” I whispered harshly as I yanked her messy, yet silky, hair. She whimpered and opened her pretty wet blue eyes and stared into mine. I slowly slipped a hand up to her cheek and wiped a few tears away.  
“Bella. I don’t want to be upset at you at all. I really don’t. But you have to understand that when we give you a task to do you must complete quickly and proficiently otherwise you will be punished. Do you understand?” I smiled sickly sweet at her as she cried even more.  
With a sadistic smile I decided to used her lovely little crush on myself against her. I cupped her cheek and loosened my grip on her hair just a bit. I touched our foreheads together, her face turning a delightful shade of red as he blushed, and whispered lowly and possessively to her. This should get her to be a good little slave.  
“For each task you are given I shall reward you myself. Would you like that?” She whimpered out a small scared littled yes. “You are my little demon, Bella Cipher. Only I shall punish and reward you.  
Am I clear?”  
“Y-yes Mis-mistress Gl-glee-f-ful.” She stuttered out delightfully. I grinned. She is so cute when she's all rough and frightened.

No one P.O.V.  
Mabel Gleeful leaned in closer to Bella,to whisper more sweet and destructive words to her demonic prisoner and future lover. Their lips just barely brushing as she spoke.  
“You're my little dream demon. I intend to never let you leave my grasp. Mine to punish, mine to praise, mine to love for all eternity. Do you understand me Bella Cipher?” Bella's blush grew more pronounced as Mabel Gleeful spoke on.  
“I un-underst-stand Mis-mistress. I-I am y-yours.” Bella Cipher spoke. Mabel Gleeful smirked before placing a single sweetly soft yet utterly soul claiming demon upon the dream demons pouty pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I would really appreciate some input and opinions.


End file.
